


Through Thin Walls

by HeeeyAlex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Feels, Hate to Love, M/M, Mentions of a dead baby, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Kill Me, Plz read this, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Stillborn baby???, Triggers, losing a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeeyAlex/pseuds/HeeeyAlex
Summary: (Loosely based off a prompt: Character A and B live in apartments next to each other. Their bedrooms are on the opposite side of very thin walls and one night A hears B crying)Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson had always been at each other's throats.Until they weren't.





	1. I

"He was in a car crash." 

"Who?"

"Thomas Jefferson. Why do you think he hasn't been at work the past month?"

Alexander couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. He froze, almost dropping the steaming cup of coffee that he was holding.  _No way. No fucking way_. His mind screamed, unwilling to believe what he had just heard.

There could be more than one explanation to why Jefferson hadn't been there in over four weeks. He could have been kidnapped by the mafia, God knew how much sketchy shit Jefferson was in. He could have been eaten by a whale or simply, Jefferson was on a business trip. Anything would be better than him being in a car crash. 

His mind wasn't thinking about this being something serious. He simply couldn't process the fact that someone as vile as Jefferson could be human, and therefore, able to die.

Still, Alexander couldn't shake off that weird feeling that had been following him around since that morning. By the time John Laurens, his best friend, made his way down to Alexander's office, he was shocked to find him not occupying himself in the stack of paperwork in the corner of his desk. Hamilton was known to always be doing something, the man's was restless for God's sake. 

"Alexander, buddy, are you okay?" 

At the sound of the familiar and comforting voice, Alex snapped up, any thoughts of Jefferson leaving his mind for a few seconds before smacking him in the head once more.

"Did you hear? That thing about Jefferson." 

"Isn't he like on a business trip or something?"

"No. I heard he was in a car accident."

John was startled by Alexander's bluntness. He knew Alexander wasn't the most sensible person in the world but at least enough to not deadpan something like that.

"Alexander, I know you hate Jefferson but that's cruel, wishing something like that on him. Even for you." John made a face. 

"No!" Alexander began, "I didn't like-- it wasn't my fault if he was. I heard some interns gossiping in the breakroom." He explained, relaxing as John's face changed. "It could he why he's not here." 

"Or, he could he in a business trip. Alexander, you like live next to him. I'm sure you would like have noticed if he was in a crash." John suggested. He looked bored with the topic already. "Why do you care? You've ranted about him for hours, talking about how much of a selfish, pompous asshole he is and how much you hate him." 

"I don't. I'm just curious. He's been awfully quiet lately. I can always hear him and his wife when she comes back from her trips." 

Martha Wayles Jefferson worked as a flight attendant, traveling all over the world. When she came home, Alexander would much rather stay out of his apartment for the whole weekend. 

But Alexander had to admit that the apartment had been silent for the past week or so. He was so used to hearing Beyoncé blare through the thin walls of the apartment that he almost found it weird he hadn't noticed before.

"Why not ask Madison of you're so curious?" John asked.  _Duh._ Jefferson and Madison were practically joined at the hip, you would never see one without the other. 

There clearly was something wrong with Alexander today. 

☆

"Madison!" Alexander shouted. Madison was about to leave the building, on his lunch break assumed. He turned around, scanning Alex up and down before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Hamilton?" 

"Where's Jefferson?" Madison seemed to be taken aback by the simple question. He stared at Alexander, his expression unreadable. 

"Not here. I would think that would be able to figure out that much by yourself." 

Alexander blushed. 

"No. I mean where did he go? There's this nasty rumor going around that he was in a car crash but I really don't believe it. It would have been better if he was kidnapped by the mafia or--" 

"Hamilton." Madison cut in, his voice low and his face hard. "Please refrain from spreading such toxic rumors about Thomas around the office. I get it. You hate him but depicting him as a reckless driver or anything like that will damage not only his, but your reputation as well. You don't want that, do you?" Madison didn't wait for a response, "Good day, Hamilton." His words were laced with venom and hatred. He walked out of the office, not even turning to look back at a dumbfounded Alexander.

☆

 Alexander dreaded going home that day. He hadn't done much work, especially not after his talk with Madison. Why had he acted so defensive of a simple question? Sure, they might not be friends anymore but it still didn't explain why the man had been so hostile towards him. 

He also felt dumb for not seeing that Jefferson, if he had been, had been in a crash. Alex knew that hating him didn't mean he couldn't care about his well being, right? Maybe Alexander just wanted to show Jefferson that he was able to have feelings, not like a certain asshole he knew. 

John had declined when asked out for a drink, explaining that he had a date with Lafayette. Hercules had been too busy with paperwork to even think about going out.

So Alexander had to go home by himself.

☆

Alexander couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over to Jefferson's door. Apart from the thirsty plant outside the Virginian's apartment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wouldn't take much effort for him to knock on the door, to make sure that:

A. Jefferson was on a business trip, just like John had said. 

B. He was home and maybe just sick . 

Or 

C. He was in the hospital recovering from his injuries with his wife by his side. 

It wouldn't take much effort for most people but it was for Alexander. 

He glanced over at the door, took in a deep breath and unlocked his door, met with a bliss of forgetting all his bothers that had been following his around that day. 

_It was good to be home._

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sloppier than the last and I apologize!!!
> 
> I tried my best tho so plz don't hate me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> -Alex

How many months was Martha along?

He couldn't remember.

What was his name? Still blank.

Why was he here?

He could remember that.

Who's fault was it?

His. It was his and nobody else's.

He had killed the two most important people in his life. His wife and child.

How many months was Martha along? He could remember that now. Eight. She was a month away from giving birth.

It was supposed to be a girl. They had the nursery ready too. Martha had painted the walls a baby blue with fluffy clouds to simulate the sky.

Her name was going to be Meredith. That was his grandmother's name. Sometimes he could still taste her peach pie and feel the softness of her hands and the smell of her hair when she hugged him so tightly he could feel his organs shift. He was certain he was her favorite.

He always imagined her looking like himself with hints of his beautiful wife here and there. James helped his case when they joked about little hims running around the office and making Hamilton miserable... he would pay so much to see that now. What else could he remember?

James. Oh, sweet, sweet James. He could remember his smile and his laugh. The long and comfortable silence that the two shared when they were together. James' advice on how to take care of Meredith when she was born. Or how to deal with Martha when she was moody and scary. James had a son named Elliott with his wife, Dolly, so he was basically an expert. He wanted to see James again.

He wondered if Martha would be okay with him thinking about the next person. But just thinking about them gave him a small headache. He had always been proud to show off he was bisexual, having lots of partners from both genders. It wasn't a surprise when he told James about this one person he had a _huge_ crush on. 

James always told him it was a terrible idea. He used to say that he was engaged and that this person was an asshole who he hated. He also said that this would would only mess up his relationship with Martha and that person.

He didn't want that. 

But it almost happened. He had gotten too close to the sun and almost lost them. 

Now, he was glad he had chosen Martha.

☆

"What do you mean you don't want me anymore?"

"It's simple. I thought you would understand." 

"Well I don't!" 

How could he... no how could she forgive him after he made her cry, something he promised he would never do. But here Martha was, bawling her eyes out. 

"We're engaged! Our wedding is in two months for fucks sake!" She was yelling now, her face turning redder each word that came out of her mouth.

"I know but I just don't feel like this is working out. It's not you, darling, it's me."

How was he supposed to tell her he had been seeing another man, his sworn enemy nonetheless, since their engagement was announced?

He couldn't do that so he just went with the cheapest excuse on the book.

"No. I'm not letting you go." Martha said, her tone former than before. It shook him to hear her use that tone. 

"What?" 

"You fucking heard me. I'm not calling the wedding off because you want to pussy out. We're getting  married weather you like it or not. If you have any complaints, then you can shove it up your ass. I'll be up in my room." She declare, stomping up the stairs. The only thing that remained of her presence was the ringing in his ears. 

Holy fuck.

Where has this Martha been hiding? Her little speech made his heart go boom for her once again. 

Needless to say, he married her without hesitation two months later. 

☆

He missed walking. 

And running. 

And dancing.

And stepping on Hamilton's toes when the gremlin came by. 

He didn't want to stay in the stupid hospital bed anymore. 

At least he was awake now. 

He was able to use his hands, to grab and touch things. 

He was able to see and hear and taste. 

He wasn't trapped inside his head with his thoughts anymore.

Still sitting up or moving his legs was prohibited. 

He knew why. The doctors didn't have to explain it to him. 

He couldn't feel anything below his pelvis. 

It didn't worried him much. This was the price he has to pay for not being able to protect his daughter and wife. 

Mary, his older sister, always reassured him that he was okay when she had time to visit. 

He didn't understand why it was Mary and not James. Not to he rude to her or anything but he was closer with James than any of his siblings. 

He slept when he was alone. Always thinking about his life before the accident. His life if the accident never happened. 

He answered questions when the doctors asked them. The only one that kept him in that stupid hospital had to be the easiest one. 

What was his name?

Useless. 

That was always the wrong answer. 

It came to him one night, during one of his many night terrors. 

This time it wasn't a doctor asking him. 

It was Martha's rotting corpse, holding him in place with her hands. 

She was never this strong.

"How many months was she along?" 

"Eight. Martha was eight months."

"Why are you here?" 

"I was in a car crash that killed my wife and my child but left me alive." 

"What is your name?" 

"Thomas Jefferson." 

"Who's fault was it?"

"Mine. It was mine and nobody else's." 

He awoke with tears running down his cheeks and a worried She asked by his side. She wasn't there to do him any harm, just to make sure he was okay. 

Still, he couldn't shake away the imagine of Martha and the smell of her flesh and the look of her dead, cold eyes. 

Her face left him wondering why he still was alive.

_Really... why was he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they encourage me to write and keep going with the story!
> 
> This story is unbetta read so if you would like to review my writing before it's published please contact me!
> 
> Zootopiatrash@gmail.com
> 
> -Alex


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I’m not dead, sadly ^^;
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter because it’s so short and crappy but I felt like I needed to update haha. 
> 
> I left it without referring to a name to see if you guys could tell from who’s perspective it was being told from. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my energy!
> 
> -Alex

He had left him.

Left him broken.

Left him with his emotions flowing out of his chest.

Left him for her.

It made him bitter and angry at him. His hate wasn’t able to be contained, not even in their workplace.

It was raw and unfiltered at first, ugly to hear and look at. It had caused incidents around the office, trouble with their boss and friends.

He still thanks God everyday they didn’t have the same group of friends. That would have been hell.

It never died down. That hate, still burned deep in his chest. It reminded him of all the sleepless nights, of crying himself to sleep over that asshole. All those phone calls with his best friend, his emotions spilling over the edges once again. Those drunk texts, asking him why he wasn’t good enough. What he had done wrong. What did she have that he didn’t. And after all of that, the angry voicemails, demanding for him to hear. For him to reply. All unanswered.

But maybe, a thought in his mind said, he deserved it.

Because he knew what he was getting into when he slept with him.

He knew he was with her.

He was selfish though, basking in glory and delight and pleasure of getting one of the most wanted men in his bed. Of having him fuck him to the point where his legs were nearly useless. And of getting those sleepy kisses to his lips and neck in the mornings. The rides home and to work together. The afternoons, where they did nothing but dance to old songs playing on his record player while giggling like idiots. The ‘I love yous’ that took so long for him to get out.

Still, he denied it. Blamed it all on him.

Because he left him broken.

Shattered.

Unable to love again.

Because he had left him.

And God, didn’t he hate him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone reading this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Through Thin Walls' it took me almost a month to get out since I honestly didn't have the courage to post it
> 
> This is my first time writting something for the 'Hamilton' fandom. I really hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos and subscribe. It would bring so much joy to my heart!
> 
> -Alex


End file.
